


Hummelberry Sleep-Humping

by astigmaticambition



Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, POV Rachel, Somnophilia, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astigmaticambition/pseuds/astigmaticambition
Summary: Kurt has a sexy dream about Blaine and grinds on Rachel in his sleep. She doesn't not enjoy it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another old LJ post from July 20, 2013.   
> The original summary: "I don’t know why I did this. Hummelberry crack, with Mercedes as an innocent bystander. Unbeta’d, barely edited. Warnings for dub-con and het, lol."

Kurt still wouldn't let her braid his hair, but all in all, it was a successful sleepover. They'd reached the point in their friendship where any of the three could pause a shirtless scene and not be judged for it. Now Rachel was snuggled in bed between Mercedes and Kurt. Her Ebony and Ivory. Like her daddies. Sweet and cuddly and drifting to sleep like when she was a little girl. Perfect.

Hours or minutes later, she didn't know, Rachel felt Kurt shifting against her back. He turned over, his chest pressing into her shoulders. She kept still, curled up to Mercedes, her face tucked into the other girl's neck. Kurt's breath warmed her hair and one arm draped around her waist. His breathing evened and Rachel thought she was safe to fall back to sleep.

Just as slumber edged back, Kurt sighed. Then he whimpered. Then he _moaned_. Then, " _Blaine_."

Rachel froze. She may have squeaked. She may have stopped breathing. She was definitely awake. And this was wrong. Kurt was very possibly having a sexy dream about his boyfriend while in bed with her and Mercedes and she should totally wake him up because he'd be so embarrassed to be doing this and that's totally what a good friend would to except... well... _he'd be so embarrassed, isn't it more merciful to let him just keep going?_ Why call attention to it if she didn't have to?

He kept breathing, _heavily_. He kept making little noises at her, punctuated with "Oh"s and "Blaine"s and brief giggles. His other arm slid between her body and the bed, tightening suddenly as his hips thrust into the small of her back and _OH MY GOD. Was that- yes. Yes it was._ Kurt Hummel's erection was pressed into Rachel's Hello Kitty pajamas and _Mercedes is going to be so jealous_.

Rachel was so totally hyperventilating and absolutely not going to interrupt.

Kurt kept at it, the firm column grinding though too many layers of clothing. He was panting and whispering into her ear, "Fuck. Yes. So good, babe". His arms flexed and his thrusts became rougher and lost rhythm. _IS HE GOING TO?_

Fuck! Kurt bit her ear, growling deeper than before, his fingers digging into her stomach as his cock pulsed between them. Rachel sucked on her lips, trying not to acknowledge the pain, as Kurt trembled and came down, his heartbeat loud and thudding in time with her own.

Long moments passed. His body slowly relaxed and he purred in satisfaction. Soon he rolled onto his back and began snoring lightly. Rachel was still frozen in place, ear sore and panties damp.

Fucking Hummel.


End file.
